


Di segreterie telefoniche, cognati molesti e gravidanze isteriche

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cooper Anderson è molesto, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Ondate di Fluff a tradimento, Post-Series, Sarcasm, Sebastian Smythe usa tanto sarcasmo e dice un sacco di parolacce, Segreterie telefoniche, a lot of sarcasm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: Due segreterie telefoniche abusate, un cognato iperattivo ed ingombrante, una gravidanza lievemente isterica sullo sfondo.[Seblaine!Fic con lo speciale contributo di Cooper Anderson e il sarcasmo di un Sebastian dai nervi sensibili]
“Ehi, prof. ‘Splendido Sedere’, sono io! No, per questa volta niente sesso telefonico.Solo, volevo sapere… com’è che 'Cooper-Sono-Un-Essere-Improponibile- Anderson' sta suonando da più di dieci minuti alla porta della casa dove risiedo io? E, domanda molto più essenziale, perché non ha intuito che non ho alcuna intenzione di aprirgli?”





	

   
   
   
  


_Ore 9 e 37_ – **Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

**_Biip_**

  
“Ehi, prof. ‘Splendido Sedere’, sono io! No, per questa volta niente sesso telefonico.  
Solo, volevo sapere… com’è che 'Cooper-Sono-Un-Essere-Improponibile-Anderson' sta suonando da più di dieci minuti alla porta della casa dove risiedo io? E, domanda molto più essenziale, perché non ha intuito che non ho alcuna intenzione di aprirgli?”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 9 e 49_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

**_Biip_**

  
“Spiegami, tu spiegami cosa esattamente c’è di sbagliato nei geni Anderson. Perché dev’essere proprio un fattore genetico, eh. Comunque. Se ancora avevi dubbi – e io ne avevo. Sì, mi piace continuare ad illudermi, è qualcosa di masochista ma lo sai, sono un essere del tutto privo di cinismo e mi è difficile immaginare che l’umanità possa essere tanto crudele – , il mio splendido cognato si è autoinvitato a casa nostra. Sappi che se la sua permanenza durerà più di ventiquattro ore, potrei – e uso il condizionale ma tu imprimitelo in testa come un indicativo futuro molto prossimo – dico, potrei ucciderlo.”  
   
  
   
   
_Ore 10 e 17_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Porta te e il tuo culo perfetto a casa. Ora. Subito. Tuo fratello è la cosa più urticante di sempre. Persino più del tuo senso estetico. Persino più del senso estetico di Faccia-Da-Checca. Persino più di Faccia-Da-Checca in persona.  
E non posso credere che tuo fratello sia qui da soli quaranta minuti e io abbia già inventato trentatré modi per spaccargli la faccia e farlo sembrare un incidente.”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 10 e 32_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Blaine. Tuo fratello ha finito tutta la mia marmellata di albicocche. Tutta.  
Avanti, adesso spiegami perché non dovrei percuoterlo con una delle diciottomila valigie che Signor Squisitezza ha bellamente parcheggiato nel mio studio. E risparmiami la manfrina dei legami di parentela, del buon senso e soprattutto non tirare in ballo quella cosa patetica della buona educazione e del rispetto del prossimo. ”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 10 e 58_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“No, non l’ho ucciso, malgrado abbia già studiato almeno diciassette possibili modi per occultarne il cadavere.  
Sto provando ad essere un buon cittadino, uomo, cognato, padrone di casa. Ma giuro che non posso rispondere delle azioni delle mie sopracciglia che si piegano sarcasticamente al suo solo respiro.  
Prega che non decida di fare lo stesso con quelle delle mie mani. E a piegarsi potrebbe essere la sua colonna vertebrale.”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 11 e 24_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Il tipo ha avuto l’indecenza di proporsi come insegnante di canto e recitazione. Per me. Perché ‘Ehi, Sebastian caro, sì, forse sei un po' in là con l'età ma hai delle potenzialità, sai, ragazzo?!’. No, dico. ‘Potenzialità’. ‘Caro.’ ‘Io insegnare a te’. ‘Ragazzo’.  ‘Un po' in là con l'età’. E non sono nemmeno sicuro di aver ordinato correttamente la scala di amenità pronunciate da tuo fratello.  
Riascolta il messaggio di un quarto d’ora fa e cancellalo dalla tua mente.”  
   
  
   
   
_Ore 12 e 30_ – **Risponde la segreteria telefonica di quella Meraviglia D’Uomo che è Sebastian Smythe, perché Sebastian Smythe è al momento occupato in cose così importanti che le vostre scialbe menti non potrebbero mai nemmeno concepire. Se proprio avete deciso di ammorbarmi con le vostre insulse chiacchiere, aspettate il segnale acustico e blablabla.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Tu sei scemo. Completamente scemo. Sebastian, sono in pausa pranzo, non posso tornare a casa e tu non puoi uccidere mio fratello. Non riempirmi la segreteria telefonica con i tuoi deliri e, piuttosto, va a fare la spesa, così ricompri anche la tua sacra marmellata.”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 12 e 46_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Ehi, io non sono scemo. Sono solo vagamente irritabile ed è comunque colpa della gravidanza. E Blaine Anderson, ti pare che io vada a fare la spesa lasciando Valanga-Di-Vagheggiamenti da solo in casa mia? Tra la mia roba? Ma cos’hai nel cervello?! Lo sapevo, lo sapevo. È un fattore genetico, il vostro. Siete idioti per un qualche gene maligno, non è colpa vostra, potrei anche decidere di averne pietà.  
Fortuna che mio figlio ne è scampato.”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 12 e 48_ – **Risponde la segreteria telefonica di quella Meraviglia D’Uomo che è Sebastian Smythe, perché Sebastian Smythe è al momento occupato in cose così importanti che le vostre scialbe menti non potrebbero mai nemmeno concepire. Se proprio avete deciso di ammorbarmi con le vostre insulse chiacchiere, aspettate il segnale acustico e blablabla.**  
 

_**Biip**_  
 

“Sebastian. Non puoi dare la colpa alla gravidanza, avrebbe senso se tu avessi un utero.  
Sai che non hai un utero, vero? Cioè, dico, te ne sei accorto che in realtà è Annie ad ospitare nostro figlio nella sua pancia, vero? Perché sì, adoro insegnare, ma ecco, vorrei evitare di dover spiegare al mio marito quasi trentasettenne come nascono i bambini.”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 13 e 03_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_  
 

“Ah, il sublime suono del Sarcasmo di casa Smythe. Sono così orgoglioso di te che ho deciso di non arrabbiarmi per il tuo aver rudemente rimarcato la mia età e per aver insultato il mio straordinario cervello. E ti prego, ti prego, posso dire a tuo fratello che quella faccenda del ‘punta il dito’ è una cagata gigantesca che ormai non fa nemmeno più ridere? Sì, sta blaterando stronzate convinto di potermi insegnare la sublime arte della recitazione. Capisci perché devi tornare subito?!”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 13 e 14_ – **Risponde la segreteria telefonica di quella Meraviglia D’Uomo che è Sebastian Smythe, perché Sebastian Smythe è al momento occupato in cose così importanti che le vostre scialbe menti non potrebbero mai nemmeno concepire. Se proprio avete deciso di ammorbarmi con le vostre insulse chiacchiere, aspettate il segnale acustico e blablabla.**  
 

_**Biip**_  
 

“Ho avuto conversazioni più sane con Kurt nel suo periodo di ‘parlerò solo con frasi composte solo da titoli di canzoni di Madonna’. Devo tornare in classe, fa il bravo con Cooper. Per favore. Ti amo. E non uccidere mio fratello.”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 13 e 17_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_  
 

“Ehi. Quello non è ‘Kurt’. Quello è ‘Faccia-Da-Checca’. O al limite ‘Il-mio-pessimo-ed-insignificante-ex-ragazzo-mai-amato-quanto-amo-te’. E comunque questa è non è una conversazione, tu non ti decidi a rispondermi al telefono. E non prometto nulla su Anderson Maggiore, a pranzo ha insistito perché io lo ascoltassi raccontare le sue imprese nella Città Degli Angeli e Dio, se sento ancora quella roba del ‘ Le dita del piede sono le orecchie del corpo’, giuro, giuro che prima gli vomito sulle scarpe e poi gli tiro in testa la tua scorta di tubetti di gel. O forse il contrario. ”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 13 e 28_ – **Risponde la segreteria telefonica di quella Meraviglia D’Uomo che è Sebastian Smythe, perché Sebastian Smythe è al momento occupato in cose così importanti che le vostre scialbe menti non potrebbero mai nemmeno concepire. Se proprio avete deciso di ammorbarmi con le vostre insulse chiacchiere, aspettate il segnale acustico e blablabla.**  
 

_**Biip**  
 _

“Io rispondo ai tuoi deliri perché sono un bravo ed amorevole marito. È bislacca ed intervallata dalle nostre segreterie telefoniche, ma è una conversazione. Devo andare. Ti amo. Niente omicidi. ”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 13 e 44_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
   


_**Biip**_

  
“Quella pomposa presentazione di te stesso non può essere chiamata ‘segreteria telefonica’. E sei assurdo. Dio, Blaine, nessuno con meno di ottant’anni pronuncia la parola ‘bislacco’. Lo sapevo che quegli orrendi ma eccitantissimi papillon erano solo la punta dell’iceberg della tua vecchiaia mentale.”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 14 e 35_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Blaine? Blainie amatissimo, posso spiegargli che no, canticchiarsene motivetti di dubbio gusto su banche on-line non è esattamente paragonabile al vincere il premio di ‘Miglior Critico Musicale della California’? Magari infilando nella spiegazione insulti meno elaborati e più scortesi, cosicché possa comprenderli ed offendersi e tacere e perfino decidere di scavare una buca e seppellirci dentro se stesso e il suo ingombrante e completamente immotivato ego?”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 15 e 49_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Disgrazia Anderson sta – spero – affogandosi nella vasca del nostro bagno. Sto pregando l'intero pantheon degli Dèi Gay affinché non ne riemerga mai più, anche se sinceramente mi disturba l’idea che la contamini con la sua idiota presenza. Quella vasca mi piace, ha persino l’idromassaggio. E sì, so che l’hai scelta tu e quindi dovrebbe essere di dubbio gusto come tutti i tuoi vestiti, ma inspiegabilmente mi è sempre stata simpatica. Forse per via del sesso sfrenato che finiamo per farci ogni volta.  
Comunque. Ho chiamato per dirti che Annie ha chiamato per dirci che l’appuntamento con il ginecologo è stato spostato a questo venerdì.”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 16 e 26_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Ciao. Cooper dopo un bagno nella Vasca Molto Apprezzabile è più vivibile, lo sai? Non mi riferisco solo all’assenza di quella nuvola di colonia da due soldi che lo circonda sempre. Ha saputo dell’ecografia di venerdì e ha detto qualcosa su quanto sia fiero di noi e sicuro che saremo due splendidi genitori.  
Potrei anche sentirmi in colpa per le varie ipotesi di omicidio ai danni della sua persona, adesso.  
Lo odio.”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 16 e 28_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
  
“Però poi ha dovuto aggiungere le solite minacce sulle lezioni di canto e recitazione ‘al mio nipotuccio’. Capisci? Nipotuccio. Lezioni di canto e recitazione. Cooper Anderson.  
Non mi sento più in colpa ad ucciderlo. Sto soltanto difendendo la sanità mentale del mio futuro bambino.”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 17 e 11_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“No, niente deliri. Ho chiamato solo per dirti che ti amo. E sì, sono diventato una checca patetica. E sì, è tutta colpa tua. E della gravidanza. E so di non avere un utero, risparmiati il sarcasmo.”  
   
  
   
   
_Ore 17 e 36_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Che poi. Non te lo meriteresti nemmeno, lo sai? Il mio ‘ti amo’, dico. Sì, okay, okay, tu stai lavorando e tutto il resto ma insomma, per quanto io gradisca il contributo del tuo stipendio, mentre tu fai da balia a quei quattro ragazzini più stonati e scoordinati di quanto lo fossero quelli del tuo glorioso Glee Club, tuo fratello è ancora qua che fa la piaga. Senza nemmeno vergognarsene.  
   
  
  
  
_Ore 17 e 48_   **– Risponde la segreteria telefonico del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Blaine. Non credo che tu abbia compreso la gravità della situazione. Premio Oscar è nel nostro salotto e sta cantando i Duran Duran. Ti sembro così finocchio da poter sopportare che mi si imiti Simon Le Bon? E tra l’altro non ho idea di come possa essere così insopportabile e figo.”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 17 e 50_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Parlavo di tuo fratello, non di Simon. Simon era inguardabile.”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 17 e 53_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

_**Biip**_  
 

“Ho appena ammesso che tu fratello sia figo? Dio, Blaine, lo vedi cosa mi ha fatto? Meno di dodici ore di convivenza e già mi ha fottuto il cervello!”  
   
   
  
   
_Ore 18 e 05_ – **Risponde la segreteria telefonica di quella Meraviglia D’Uomo che è Sebastian Smythe perché Sebastian Smythe è al momento occupato in cose così importanti che le vostre scialbe menti non potrebbero mai nemmeno concepire. Se proprio avete deciso di ammorbarmi con le vostre insulse chiacchiere, aspettate il segnale acustico e blablabla.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Sebastian Smythe Anderson, dove diavolo sei? E cos’è questa storia che mio fratello sarebbe figo? Rispondi al telefono. Sebastian. Sebastian, ho la tua marmellata di albicocche in ostaggio. Sì, sono andato a fare la spesa, ma è l’ultima volta. Toccava a te, Signor ‘ i supermercati di San Francisco sono troppo plebei per il mio aristocratico didietro mezzo francese’. Sto per tornare a casa. Ti amo. Anzi, no, aspetta, non ti amo. Hai detto che mio fratello è un figo. Hai passato l’intera mattina ad inondarmi la segreteria con insulti su Cooper e poi te ne esci con ‘uhm, tuo fratello è un figo’?!”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 18 e 15_ – **Risponde la segreteria telefonica di quella Meraviglia D’Uomo che è Sebastian Smythe, perché Sebastian Smythe è al momento occupato in cose così importanti che le vostre scialbe menti non potrebbero mai nemmeno concepire. Se proprio avete deciso di ammorbarmi con le vostre insulse chiacchiere, aspettate il segnale acustico e blablabla.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
   
“Mio fratello non è figo.”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 18 e 25_ – **Risponde la segreteria telefonica di quella Meraviglia D’Uomo che è Sebastian Smythe, perché Sebastian Smythe è al momento occupato in cose così importanti che le vostre scialbe menti non potrebbero mai nemmeno concepire. Se proprio avete deciso di ammorbarmi con le vostre insulse chiacchiere, aspettate il segnale acustico e blablabla.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Okay, sì, è figo. È perché ha gli occhi chiari e le ciglia lunghe e quella sfrontatezza ed insensatezza di fondo.  
Ma io sono più figo di lui, non è vero?”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 18 e 45_ – **Risponde la segreteria telefonica di quella Meraviglia D’Uomo che è Sebastian Smythe perché Sebastian Smythe è al momento occupato in cose così importanti che le vostre scialbe menti non potrebbero mai nemmeno concepire. Se proprio avete deciso di ammorbarmi con le vostre insulse chiacchiere, aspettate il segnale acustico e blablabla.**  
 

_**Biip**_  
 

“Cosa. Diavolo. Stai. Facendo. Sebastian. Rispondi. Sono intrappolato nel traffico, rispondi. Ho sempre la tua marmellata in ostaggio. E anche i biscotti al cocco. Sebastian. Sebastian!”  
   
   
   
  
_Ore 19 e 12_ **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica del professor Blaine Anderson: si prega di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.**  
 

**_Biip_**

  
“Quindi alla fine sarei io, quello che ha gravidanze isteriche? Ero al telefono con Annie, idiota, non ho abusato di tuo fratello dagli occhi celesti e le ciglia lunghe. Vorrei approfittare di questa tua scenata da Regina Del Dramma e non so, dire cose come ‘oh, Blainie amatissimo, lo sai che sei l’unica stella della mia volta, però Coop è così bello e ha gli occhi chiari e le ciglia che sbattono dolcemente ed ehi, parlando di cose che sbattono, oh, no, tu non sai quant’è sfrontato in certi momenti, oh, Blainie amatissimo, perdonami, ma in fondo siamo una grande ed unita famiglia, mica è tradimento!’ però non so, sarà che ho passato l’ultima ora e dieci a parlare con Annie di venerdì, ed insomma, lo sai, tra tre giorni sapremo se dover tingere le pareti della cameretta di rosa oppure blu – oh, come gli occhi di tuo fratello figo, oh – e forse la cosa potrebbe avermi addolcito al punto da non fare lo stronzo. Che poi, l’ho praticamente fatto lo stesso, ma insomma, conta il pensiero, vero? E non minacciarmi con la marmellata o i biscotti, non si può ricattare una donna incinta. Ah, aspetta, vedo la tua macchina nel vialetto. Dovrei tenerti il muso per la tortura della presenza di tuo fratello per tutto il giorno, però non so, sarà la gravidanza, sarà che alla fine io e Cooper ci siamo messi a sparlare dei tuoi orrendi cardigan e quindi è diventato tutto abbastanza piacevole e divertente, ma penso che tra circa quaranta secondi ti salterò addosso e ti bacerò senza nemmeno darti il tempo di scendere dalla macchina.”  
   
   
   
  
Ore 23 e 12 **– Risponde la segreteria telefonica di quella Meraviglia D’Uomo che è Sebastian Smythe perché Sebastian Smythe è al momento occupato in cose così importanti che le vostre scialbe menti non potrebbero mai nemmeno concepire. Se proprio avete deciso di ammorbarmi con le vostre insulse chiacchiere, aspettate il segnale acustico e blablabla.**  
 

_**Biip**_

  
“Tu sei scemo. Completamente scemo. Cioè, che razza di messaggi mi lasci in segreteria? Sei uno stronzo. E vieni su, Cooper sta dormendo nella stanza accanto, possiamo tenerlo sveglio tutta la notte facendo del sesso selvaggio – tra noi due. Lascia stare le ciglia di mio fratello, cretino – così magari la prossima volta si decide a prenotare un dannato albergo.  
E sei davvero scemo. Ti amo. Dio, sei un idiota, Sebastian, e ti amo. Anche se la prossima volta rimango incinta io, eh.”

   
   
   
  



End file.
